Universe
by Hime Hoshina
Summary: Andaikan mereka hidup di dunia dalam buku itu, mereka pasti tidak akan bersama pada akhirnya. Namun itu tak membuktikan apapun. Dramione.


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning: Stright, OOC, Alternate Universe, Miss typo(s), etc.**

Merupakan fanfiksi yang dibuat dalam self-challenge #UTSPrompt.

**Dipersembahkan pada ****Myosotis ****S****ylvatica**** dengan prompt hari kedua 'Dramione-Andaikan'.**

Selamat membaca ya ^^

.

…*…

.

Draco Malfoy duduk di sofa keluarga. Setumpuk buku fantasi dan secangkir kopi yang tak lagi mengepulkan uap tersedia di hadapannya. Sebuah buku dengan sampul berhiaskan angka tujuh ditimangnya di tangan, wajah yang biasanya tak banyak berekspresi itu tampak tengah berpikir dalam.

Wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sebagai seorang editor hanya dapat memandang suaminya sembari tersenyum kecil. Tahu pasti jika pria pirang platina itu tengah memikirkan tentang akhir dari buku yang ada di tangannya.

Hermione ingat pasti saat sang novelis—yang ada di bawah tanggung jawabnya—datang ke rumah dan meminta izin secara pribadi untuk menjadikan mereka sebagai model-model karakternya. Bekisah tentang seorang penyihir remaja yang berusaha untuk mengalahkan penyihir jahat legendaris. Mereka adalah para tokoh yang akan membantu sang protagonis.

Novelis itu hanya dapat menggumam pelan saat membicarakan alur buku terakhir. Tampak tak enak hati dengan pasangan romansa yang jadi pada akhirnya—di mana Draco dan Hermione tidak menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Melihat ekspresi suaminya, Hermione merasa tak perlu menjadi orang jenius untuk menebak jika keputusan final sang ovelis itulah yang membuat pria itu risau.

"Tidak ada orang yang membaca akhir bahagia dengan wajah seperti itu."

Pria itu menoleh. Mengamati sang istri yang menutup laptopnya dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Ternyata kau memperhatikan."

"Tidak terima dia menjadikanku dengan Ron?" godanya sambil duduk di sandaran sofa. Menarik buku yang ada di tangan pria itu dan membuka-bukanya secara acak. Membaca sekilas paragraf yang ada di sana. "Kau sudah menunda membaca buku ini selama setahun penuh, aku juga sudah menceritakan segala yang aku baca di dalamnya. Kau sudah tahu semuanya dengan pasti. Apa lagi yang membuatmu memasang wajah seperti ini?"

Draco menggeleng pelan. "Bukan hal penting. Aku hanya sedang melakukan pengandaian yang tidak berguna."

"Pengandaian jika kita hidup di dunia itu?"

"Kira-kira begitulah." Mata yang memandang istrinya penuh sayang. "Pengandaian yang tidak mungkin jadi nyata. Namun entah mengapa aku tetap melakukannya."

Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih nyaman dan memainkan rambut pirang platina milik suaminya. "Dunia di mana kita adalah penyihir. Dengan kau sebagai penyihir darah murni yang menjunjung keras kemurnian darah seorang penyihir, sementara aku hanyalah penyihir kelahiran _muggle_ yang kau panggil sebagai darah lumpur. Kurasa aku tidak ingin hidup di dunia yang seperti itu."

"Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk melihat dari sudut pandang remaja yang menganggap buku ini sebagai sebuah petualangan yang mengagumkan. Kita sudah terlalu banyak menelan logisme kehidupan untuk menilai. Kita sudah paham akan arti diskriminasi dan pengucilan, hal itu tidak lagi terasa sebagai sebuah alur kisah." Draco menarik tangan istrinya hingga membuat wanita dengan rambut bergelombang itu membungkuk ke hadapannya. Mendekatkan wajah mereka. "Namun aku juga tidak ingin hidup di dunia itu."

"Aku bertanya-tanya apa alasanmu."

"Mungkin karena pada akhirnya aku tak bisa mendapatkanmu di dunia itu."

Wanita itu, merasakan rona merah menyebar di pipinya. Sang suami jelas bukan tipe orang yang akan mengatakan hal-hal romantis. Bicara gamblang seperti hari ini pun kuantitasnya sangat langka. Terdiam sejenak, Hermione memeluk leher suaminya dan menyandarkan pipinya di sana. "Jika kita hidup di dunia itu, mungkin kita bisa membuat akhir kisah yang berbeda dengan yang sudah ditetapkan."

"Kurasa akan banyak yang menentang jika itu terjadi."

"Sebanyak apapun orang menentang, pasti ada satu atau dua yang mendukung kita." Dipejamkannya mata, merasakan helai-helai rambut suaminya menggelitik pipinya. "Namun aku tak peduli akan hal-hal semacam itu. Asal aku dapat bersamamu, itu sudah lebih dari cukup."

Satu belaian lembut didapatkannya di kepala, bersama dengan senyum tipis langka yang terukir. Draco mengecup bibir istrinya pelan, sebuah sentuhan ringan tanda sayang. "Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu jadi dengan orang lain. Selamanya kau adalah Hermione Malfoy. Bukan Hermione Weasley, Hermione Potter atau siapapun. Hanya Hermione Malfoy dan hanya istriku."

Keduanya mengembangkan senyum. Pengandaian yang tidak berarti. Pada akhirnya mereka tahu, mereka hanyalah mereka. Dua sosok yang tengah menjalin cinta dalam ikatan pernikahan, bukan siapapun yang lain. Dan tak akan menjadi lain.

Hermione melepaskan pelukannya. "Jadi, makan malam ini, kau ingin apa?"

"Apapun asal kau yang membuatnya pasti aku makan."

"Baiklah."

Keduanya bangkit dari sofa, meninggalkan tujuh buku bergenre fantasi dengan tokoh anak laki-laki berkacamata di sampulnya dan kopi yang sudah dingin. Bergandengan tangan menuju dapur yang ada di sudut ruangan.

Mantra-mantra yang menimbulkan keajaiban, sapu yang dapat terbang di angkasa, sekolah berbentuk kastil dengan segala kemewahan dan keganjilan yang memesona mata. Semua itu hanyalah latar sebuah kisah fantasi yang tak akan menjadi nyata.

Namun di balik mata-mata yang melihat penuh terpesona sebuah kisah dengan keagungannya sendiri, dua buah jubah hitam berkibar. Tangan-tangan putih yang terulur saling menggenggam membagi kehangatan. Dan senyum tersungging di wajah mereka. Pirang platina dan cokelat keemasan mengabur dalam cahaya putih terang.

Sebuah akhir kisah lain yang tak dilihat oleh mereka.

.

…*…

.

**A/N:**

Terima kasih sudah mampir ke kisah ini.

Ini kisah Dramione pertamaku, dan aku nggak yakin sama karakterisasinya. Kurasa sangat OOC. Oh ya, di FF ini diibaratkan kalau tokoh-tokoh yang muncul di Harry Potter itu semua ada model hidupnya di dunia nyata. Salah satunya Hermione yang di kisah ini menjadi editornya Rowling.

Mungkin itu saja yang bisa aku sampaikan, mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. ^^


End file.
